Letter's to the beyblade characters
by shadowroselily
Summary: every month ( or when I can upload the next chapter) three beyblade characters will Answer your questions every type of question is allowed even one's to torture the characters are allowed so ask away dont worry none of them will be harmed T just in case
1. Chapter 1

Letters to the metal fight beyblade characters 1. the first character that will be answering your questions is …. Nile just ask the questions where you post a comment 2. The second one is Ginka 3. The third one is Masamune okay each month there will be 3 characters that will answer your questions it goes like this the first chapter is Nile answering your questions you get the idea so ask all the questions you want!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay you wrote your letter's to nile and now he's going to have to answer them Nile: why me? Me: BECAUSE YOU AGREED ON IT! Nile: it's because it was five in the morining when you asked me !

* * *

Me: okay Lets answer the questions now and everyone that's reading this don't forget to tell your friend's (that like beyblade) to check out the story and ask questions and today's person that will be reading the questions is Layla Ginka's twin sister (you can send me your oC iNFO if you want your oc to be reading the questions in the next chapter)

* * *

(Layla is my Oc )

* * *

"okay Nile first question is from Jerissa so here it is" (she's now reading the first question out loud) " Hey Nile I have some question's for you 1. Are you gay with Kyoya? We all know that you are wink wink nudge nudge" 2."okay in the episode charge to Hades City you used your beyblade's special move and you raised your leg like a girl why ? " 3. "Sure your not gay maybe with Demure ? anyways that's pretty much it oh and one more thing I want to give you a dare I dare you to kiss Kyoya and Demure for one minute each or I will crush your bey you think I can't do that well *holds up bey * anyways do the dare or the bey gets it " " Layla: um Nile the person also evil laughed twice"

* * *

" ~ Nile's reply ~ Nile: 1. No Im not gay with Kyoya Im not gay at all and no Im not 2. I felt like it 3. Im positive im not gay no Im not gay and Im not gay with Demure and I would but Kyoya would beat the life out of me and so would Demure . maybe Layla could charm them and then they would not be mad ? Layla: not in a million years Kyoya dosen't like me Nile: maybe if Hyoma was in trouble ? Layla: dont you dare bring my best friend into this! Nile: well I am Layla: if you do I'll tell everyone that you went on a date with Kyoya Nile:you wouldn't Layla: I would and count on it Nile: you win Layla: yes!

* * *

And next question is from Madoka Hagane 123" " Hi Nile how are you? Fine of course enjoying the weather?" okay 1. Do you like Kyoya or are you friends 2. Who suits you Madoka or Hikaru? 3. Whats your full name and age? Nile's reply~ 1. Were friends and Im fine and the weather were at Layla's house and it's raining and she's waiting for her boyfriend Hyoma to save her 2. Well I don't have a love interest at the moment 3. Nile Im 14 Layla: Hyoma is not my boyfriend! *blushes in embarrassment* Nile: okay Tsubasa Layla: no He's like what 16? *blushes harder* Nile: 14 and two boy's you have a crush on Layla: I do not have a crush on them! Me: okay that's the end of chapter one and I hope it's the end of their fighting to Layla: *throw's a chair at Nile* Nile: hey ! *throw's the chair back* bye !* chair's flying across the room* Me: next is Ginka so ask Ginka some questions

* * *

I apologize if you cannot read it


	3. Chapter 3

Letters to the beyblade characters Me: "hey everyone now today you will ask Ginka some questions and Layla and Nile have now started a fight in the back yard….

* * *

" Ginka: *sighs* " He deserved it and my sister is probably going to win " Me: "Layla! Get in here and read the questions!"

* * *

Layla: "im here! Alright first question from wendymexia101" " hello how is life?" anyways first question 1. Would you ever get married? 2.

* * *

If you had a chance to kiss somebody who would it be?

* * *

You read y story "Noami' s good bye"? your in it…. Well that's all I have with my little brother trying to bite me

* * *

Ginka: "Life's been pretty good" 1. "It depends on who wants to marry me" 2. *blushes* " Madoka for sure just don't tell her I said that " "I think I have read it"

* * *

Me: "Masamune is sick so he won't be answering questions he didn't get any anyway" now this month's character's that will be answering your questions are

* * *

1. Kyoya 2. Tsubasa 3. Yuu so make sure you ask them some questions too! " that's all for now see you next time!" "make sure to tell your friends about the story!"

* * *

BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here is the next chapter of ask the beyblade characters ! Layla will be reading the questions to them. "Okay here is the first question from Tiger demon of light Dear Tsubasa first I would like to point out that Im a fan but not an obsessed one but any ways do you have a crush on anyone at the time?

* * *

Are you sure? What happens to Yuu when all of you are out for ice cream? And finally if Beyblade wasn't the trademark of the show what would your main hobby be? Thank you for taking the time to answer my questions and expect to be in a lot of my stories Demon p.s Gin says hi" now here is Tsubasa 1. I don't have a crush on anyone at the time and 2. Im sure 3. When we go out for ice cream he gets hyper and then Layla has to drag him and snap him out of his

* * *

hyperness 4. Hmm I don't know maybe basketball or something "Okay now Kyoya's letter!" Hey Kyoya My name's Jerissa Im a fan of you and Nile and Demure I call Demure Demmy *Jerissa Glomps and Tackles Demure* anyways what was I saying oh yes Im a fan of you and Nile and *Demure is trying to get up* DEMMY! *Jerissa glomps and tackles him again* anyway Im a fan of you guys and Demmy of course :3 and Im not going to ask if you and Nile are gay together

* * *

Im asking if you and Demure are gay together *Jerissa evil laughs* time to ask some werid stuff ITS AQWARD QUESTION TIME! You better not drink any water or you will do a spittake 1. Have you ever had you know what? you ever have you know what? 3. Have you with Nile 4. What about Demure? Benkai? 6. How

* * *

about Ginga? (I f**king hope not) anyway's do you love your little brother Kakeru? How old are you and Kakeru? And one last thing I will give you 1000$ if you kiss Nile and Demure tell them it's a dare im begging you please I'll never ask again *Jerissa gives the puppy dog eyes of cuteness* I will give you money for it really 1000$ I'll give it to you all you have to do is Kiss Nile and Demure on lips real quick " okay now Kyoya's reply "1. No 2. Nope 3. No Im not gay! 4. No! 5.

* * *

Nope and nope 6. Never In a million years 7. Yes I do he's my little brother 8. How old are we well Im 15 in this season Kakeru is 13 and not even if you paid that much I still wouldn't do it now heres another letter for Tsubasa Layla's reading it its from Jerissa I only have one thing to ask you in the battle where you

* * *

and Yuu Lol I said that twice v.s Demure and Benkai why did you hurt them I know you wanted to win and all but you didn't have to hurt My baby Demure I

* * *

mean what did he ever do to you jerk? No were not dating I don't think he see's me at all anyway I think that's it bye love the one that's still mad at you because you hurt her Demmy and is coming to kill you Jerissa and heres Tsubasa's reply the dark power took over me so Im sorry the dark powers gone now well that's it for today so next you can ask Hyoma,Layla,and Da shain questions


End file.
